


Sharpness

by Merit



Category: The Traitor Baru Cormorant - Seth Dickinson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The queen and her general after the rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharpness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenoglossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoglossy/gifts).



Aurdwynn sang with the gossip of the people, of Baru Fisher and her great victory over the Masquerade. The people laughed, loved without regard to the old hygiene laws and just beyond the line of sight, Masquerade ships circled. The Empire of Mask's marines had been driven from their shores, arrows to their heads, red blood on the sand. Still, Baru knew more than most about the Masquerade's strength. She stood at the top of a tower, Aurdwynn at her back, the Empire of Masks' ships just out of the line of sight, circling the coastline, unseen no matter how much she squinted.

“You'll go blind staring at the sea like that,” Tain Hu murmured, “And I have no doubt you could lead us just as well, but,” she smiled, dagger fast, the sea wind throwing her hair back in an attractive fashion. Baru had no doubt she would look ridiculous but she wasn't the Duchess of Vultjag. “Join me?” She held out her hand.

Baru hesitated, the wind cold on the back of her neck. “Yes,” she finally said, Tain Hu leading her down. Later, she opened her eyes, the scent of Tain Hu, of her, heavy in the air.

“We should visit Vultjag,” she said, “You haven't been home for months.”

Tain Hu laughed. “My duchy? When already they whisper that you favor me so?” Tain Hu leaned back, dark hair sticking to her shoulders, resplendent and proud as she looked at Baru. “I stay in the city because of you,” she leaned forward, hand on her heart. “Wasn't there just an assassination threat a few weeks ago?”

Baru shrugged and Tain Hu's eyes flashed at her carelessness. The Empire had sent her, something no one doubted – well Baru wondered if they were alone in wanting her dead, with the Empire gone, Aurdwynn was finally free of almost all of the foreign influence. A guard had hit her and they discovered the poison in the assassin's mouth after, too complex to have been produced in Aurdwynn. She had revealed nothing useful and after three days she had been killed. 

“They will continue as long as the Masquerade sees me as a threat, until I'm dead, no doubt,” Baru said.

“I would die, first,” Tain Hu said, shrugging. Baru watched her carefully. She didn't doubt Tain Hu's words. Even without their intimacy, Tain Hu's intentions had been clear. 

“I would prefer you alive,” Baru said dryly, pressing a kiss against Tain Hu's shoulder, her neck, Tain Hu stretching with delight.

“The Queen must have children,” Tain Hu whispered, her dark eyes bright. “The Queen must take a husband or three, better to tie her to Aurdwynn, better for the children to grow up with many fathers and - ”

Even in Aurdwynn, she was not without her detractors. 

Baru groaned, rolling on her side, the sheets smooth under her skin. It had been months since she had to camp outside, grateful if she merely had a leaky tent, better than nothing at all. She felt, but did not see, when Tain Hu stretched, long limbs arching as she smiled a self a satisfied smile. The air was thick with their lovemaking, salt on their hair.

“Enough with this wretched matchmaking, a child or three wouldn't stop the Empire,” Baru sighed, dragging a blanket around her and facing Tain Hu. Tain Hu surveyed her, a light in her eyes, skin glowing and her dark nipples pointed in the cool air. Baru licked her lips and then winced. Judging from the high colour in Tain Hu's cheeks, she was very amused. 

“The Queen must,” Tain Hu said, lowering her gaze, the Queen's lover becoming the Queen's general. “The Queen must make a choice eventually,” Tain Hu said lightly, her dark hair falling across her bronzed shoulders. 

“Many fathers, many mothers,” Baru murmured, thinking of her childhood. She ran a hand down Tain Hu's arm, clasping her hand and bringing it to her chest, where her heart beat. Tain Hu lowered her head, waiting for what Baru would say next. “I'll marry,” she said, then licked her dry lips, a smile hiding there, “All of you,” she said, placing her hand on Tain Hu's head. 

“All of us?” Tain Hu asked before her eyes crinkled with laughter.

“Every Duke, every Duchess,” Baru said, “The whole of Aurdwynn united with me.”

Tain Hu nodded and Baru ran a hand through her hair.

“They won't all be happy,” Tain Hu murmured, her words colored with amusement. 

“No one is always happy,” Baru countered.

Tain Hu stared up at her, a smile ghosting her lips before she shrugged. “Perhaps not,” she said, resting her hand on Baru's waist, fingers tracing an absolute maddening pattern on her skin their. Baru kept her gaze steady on Tain Hu even as her breath quickened. “But it would make me happy, marrying you” she said.


End file.
